Kingdom Hearts Remix
by xBlackCherryBlossomx
Summary: Sakura comes back to Konoha after a 2 year mission. Once she comes back, she finds out that her friends hate her just because of a lie that Karin told them, so she leaves Konoha. She builds a team called Kingdom Hearts. Full Summary Inside.
1. Lies and the Truth

Sora – AWESOME! We're going to be in a Naruto Story!!!

Naruto – YAY!!! Someone cool like me!!!

Sora – YEAH!!!

Sasuke – Dope.

Riku – Idiot.

Sasuke – Hn.

Riku – Hn.

Naruto/Sora – HEY!!! I'M NOT A DOPE/IDIOT TEME/RIKU!!!

Sasuke/Riku – Hn. You can't even beat me in a spar/battle.

Naruto/Sora – GRRR!!!

Sasuke/Riku - *smirks* Oh yeah, well I don't think that you're fast enough to…

Sasuke – Get me my katana.

Riku – or get me a soda.

Naruto/Sora – OH YEAH!!! WELL…

Naruto – (runs and get's Sasuke's katana)

Sora – (goes get Riku a soda)

Naruto/Sora – (runs back and gives them the item while panting)

Riku – Well, I guess that we were wrong…

Naruto/Sora – HAH!!!

Sasuke – But I don't think that you guys are fast enough to…

Riku – Make me a buffet of our favorite food.

Sasuke – or clean my mansion and prepare everything like we've only been living there for 2 weeks.

Naruto/Sora – OH YEAH!!!??? WELL… (Goes make a buffet and clean the Uchiha Mansion)

Riku – They are so stupid…

Sasuke – They sure are…

(15 minutes later)

Naruto/Sora – HAH!!! We (pant) finished all (pant) those things in (pant) just 15 minutes!!!

Sasuke – I guess that you guys win.

Riku – Yeah, you guys beat us.

Naruto/Sora – OMG!!! WE ACTUALLY BEAT THEM!!!

Sasuke/Riku – Well, bye. (goes in Uchiha Mansion)

Naruto/Sora – (do happy dance)

Sakura – Hey, what's going on?

Naruto/Sora – WE ACTUALLY BEAT THEM!!!

Sakura – Oh. (Looks up at sky and see storm coming. Knocks on Uchiha Estate)

Sasuke – Yeah?

Sakura – Can I come in?

Sasuke – Sure (get out of the way)

(Inside the Mansion)

Riku – Sup Sakura.

Sakura – Hey! (Get's on couch and turn on TV)

Sasuke/Riku – (looks at each other and smirks)

Sasuke – Hey _Sa-ku-ra_.

Sakura –Hm?

Riku – Turn around.

Sakura – (turns around and both boys jump on her)

Riku – (pin her arm above her head and starts kissing her mouth)  
Sasuke – (removing her pants and thong and starts licking her womanhood)

Sakura – (moans)

Sasuke/Riku – (smirks and trade spots)

Sakura – (moans louder)

Outside Mansion – AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Outside the Mansion)

Naruto/Sora – (still happy dancing and not noticing storm coming)

(Starts to rain and lighting shoots down)

Naruto/Sora – Huh, what was that?

(Lighting hits both Sora and Naruto)

Naruto/Sora – AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto – HELP US!!!

Sora – I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!!!

Naruto/Sora – BRENDA-CHAN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS!!!

(Storm and bad weather suddenly stops and turns bright and sunny with flowers up)

Naruto/Sora – Awkward…

Inside Mansion- (loud moans and screaming heard)

Naruto – What…

Sora – The…

Naruto/Sora – Hell???

Summary – Sakura leaves Konoha immediately after she comes back from a two year mission. Soon they find Sakura again, but she was in a group called Kingdom Hearts. Her group consisted of Riku, Sora, Tidus and her. They're all the keyblade wielders and they're pretty powerful. Sakura is the leader because she found them all, is more powerful, and she's also a ninja. They plan on leaving right after Sakura kills some certain people, but why is she killing them.

Hi – Normal

_Hi – Thinking/Flashback_

**Hi - Inner

* * *

**

"Uh… FINALLY I'm back after 2 whole years!" A certain pink haired, 17 year old shinobi said. She heard that the day after left, Sasuke came back with a team. Sakura's so happy that she's going to see him after all this time, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. She's just happy that he came back on his own will after 4 years.

She was so happy that she was going to see everybody again. Sakura ran all the way to the Hokage Tower at a speed that the human eye couldn't see.

Knock

Knock

"Ugh. Come in." the words were slurred. _Tsunade is still drunk eh._ She opened the door to see Tsunade face covered in paper work. "Oh Tsunade, I come back after 2 years to see you, but you're to busy for me? Oh, I'm hurt." Sakura said.

**Tsunade P.O.V.**

Huh. I looked up from my paperwork to see Sakura. I rubbed my eyes to see if it's an illusion or something, but she was still there. I looked at Sakura, and then I tackled her in a big hug. "SAKURA!!! I can't believe it, but you're finally back!!! I missed you SO much!!!" I yelled at her. She just chuckled a bit then hugged me back.

**Shizune P.O.V.**

I walked opened Tsunade's door while saying, "Tsunade-sama, the hospital…" I didn't finish after that because I saw Sakura smiling at me. "Hi Shizune-chan!" She said. "SAKURA!!!" I yelled. Then I ran and hugged her. "I can't believe that you're FINALLY back!!!" I yelled.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Heh, heh, I'm happy to be back!" I said. I truly was happy to be back after so long. "Okay, okay, so I'm going to go home now, okay." I said. I then walked to the door, but before I left, I said "Oh yeah, and Tsunade, the mission was a success and the Akatsuki are going to come here in 3 to 5 months." And with that, I left.

I first went to Ichiraku where my friends usually there. I saw Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke with his teammates. I came inside and said "Hey there guys! Long time no see!"

They just turned to me and glared at me. "What?" I asked. "Oh, don't play dumb with us! Do you think that we'd actually fall for that after what you said about us behind our backs!?" Ino yelled at me. "What are you talking about Ino?" I asked.

I then continued, "I never said anything behind your guys back." Ino then said, "Well, you called me a whore!" "Do you think that I'd actually call my best friend a whore?" I said. "Well, what kind of best friend calls their other best friend a whore, huh!? You called Hinata a stupid shy girl, Tenten a dumbass tomboy, Neji a freaky white-eyes idiot and a lot of other stuff!!!" Ino yelled at me. "What!? I never said anything like that!" I yelled. "Well, Karin said that she heard you saying that before you left on your mission!" Tenten yelled at me.

"She's just lying to you guys! Come on, Naruto, you believe me. You're like my brother." I said. "Oh really, well, what kind of sister calls you a monster!? I actually trusted you, but you were just using me. You're not even my friend now! You're just an ugly whore who has to get a life! Why don't you just die or leave!? No body needs you!" Naruto spat at me.

I then froze. I felt my heart break into pieces. Naruto was like my brother, but he betrayed me just because of a stupid lie. I trusted Naruto with all my heart, but I guess that he never really cared for me. It was just out of pity I guess.

"Alright. I guess if that's what you guys feel about me and believe, then I'll just leave. Oh, and Naruto, here." I threw the friendship ring he gave to me. Naruto looked at it with wide eyes. I guess that he didn't actually think that I'd still have it because he gave it to me when I was just 13 after Sasuke left.

I then walked all the way home. I lived in a cabin in the woods. It was a back-up house just in case. Only Naruto and I knew about it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:00.

I packed all the things that I might have needed. I packed clothes, food, medical things, 50 bottles soldier pills, shurikens, kunias, smoke balls, scrolls, forbidden scrolls, senbon needles, a Kenjutsu book, exploding notes, and a lot of other stuff.

I then changed my clothes. I put on a black shirt that is about 3 inches above my belly button. I wore black shorts with a black cover on top that has the Haruno Symbol. I put on a sleeveless, black and white striped hoodie that's about 4 inches above my belly button and had the Haruno symbol on the back. I also wore fishnets that came from my belly button to my elbows and fishnets that reached to my knees. After I put those on, I put on fingerless gloves that only reached my wrist.

I then took out a kunai. I put it to my hair and cut it. I went to the bathroom. I saw my pink hair that was about 4 inches past my shoulder and I dyed 3 inches that was past my shoulder black. I made sure to permanently dye it so it won't ever wash off. I made sure that everything was right. I now had pale skin and forest green eyes that no longer held happiness, but coldness. I now had slits in my eyes which helps with my looks and attitude.

I got grabbed everything I needed. I checked if I missed anything. I had twin katanas tied to my back. They both showed a red and blue dragon wrapped around a sword. I was wearing a necklace with that picture on it. I also wore another necklace with the Haruno symbol on it, but it only appears when I want it to, or when I use a Haruno Clan jutsu.

When the Haruno necklace is visible, it heals the holder of it, makes them 10x faster, stronger, and gives more agility, and plus, it makes jutsus 5x better. But only a true blooded Haruno can use it. If others try to use it, they immediately die.

I then went to the shelf and pulled out an old box. I opened it and it showed over 10,000,000 yen. I then put all the money in my backpack. It had a secret panel that needs a code to open it. I opened the secret panel and put 9,997,000 yen inside. I put 3,000 yen in a secret hidden, zip pocket on my short.

I also put 35 soldier pill bottles into the secret panel along with some weapons and all my forbidden scrolls. I then checked the clock and saw that it was 6:00. It was almost time for me to leave, so I went to the village, and went to a tattoo parlor. I got a tattoo on my back with the 2 dragons wrapped around a sword like the one on my katana and necklace. I then headed home. When I got home, it was 9:30, so I decided to get some sleep before heading out.

I woke up at midnight. I wrote a quick note and set it on the table. I took my kunai and my headband. I had a black headband, so it went perfect with my outfit. I took the kunai and then crossed out the symbol on my headband. That meant that I was a missing nin now. I put the kunai back in my black backpack and put the headband around my neck.

I then walked to the front gates of Konoha. There were 3 reasons why I'm leaving Konoha. The first one was simple of course. My ex. Friends trusted a bitch instead of me, their ex. Best Friend. Number 2, I had to kill some people, and I knew that I couldn't get stronger here. I knew that for sure. I also had to leave so I wouldn't endanger the village, but now this pathetic excuse for a village doesn't matter to me anymore. And the 3rd reason is my secret. I then left Konoha and raced through the forest

**Tsunade P.O.V.**

I was currently at my desk doing paper work. I sent an ANBU to get Sakura just 5 minutes ago. I knew about Sakura's back-up house and that she probably went there. So I told an ANBU to go there and get her.

Just then, the ANBU I sent came back, but he wasn't with Sakura, instead he was holding a note. He gave me the note and told me that it was from Sakura and then disappeared. I read the note the ANBU gave me and said that was from Sakura. I was shocked from the note and then I started crying. The note said…

_Dear whoever finds this note,_

_I, Sakura Haruno, have left the Leaf Village for good. I've become a missing nin. I left for only two reasons. One, I have to kill some certain people, and I know that I can't get stronger by staying here in this pathetic village, so I decided to go train in all the other villages, kill those certain people and move on._

_My second reason was because of my stupid ex. Friends/best friend/brother. They all hate me because they believed the lies that Karin told them. I also thought about what Naruto said, and decided to take his advice. He said that I was a whore, slut, whatever, and he said that I should die, or leave the village cause no one will miss me what's so ever. I guess that he was right, so that's why I left this so called 'village'. _

_I also want to thank them. Thanks to them, I was able to decide what to do. It was either train in this pathetic excuse for a village and help kill the __Akatsuki members, or leave this village and train somewhere and let the Akatsuki just destroy the this village or join the Akatsuki and help them capture all the __Jinchuuriki._

_Thanks to all of them, I now know what I'm gonna do. I was actually thinking about never going back to my real village, but now that I've seen what's been going on for the pass 2 years, I think that it was best that I left so everybody will be happy, not like I actually care about their happiness. And I promise one thing, once I'm out of my real village, I won't be going easy on anyone from now on. I'm tired of hiding my strength and abilities, so watch out.  
_

_From, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. Don't send ANBU after me, or else I'll just kill them._

_P.P..S. I'm going to disappear from the Earth for 5 years after I complete all my goals, so don't try looking for me. It'll just be useless._

I then stopped crying, and was taken over by anger. "ANBU!!!" I yelled. A bunch of ANBU came in. "I WANT YOU TO GO GET KONOHA 11 AND TEAM HEBI HERE IMMEDIATELY, GOT IT!!!!!!?????" I yelled. The ANBU squad quickly nodded and went out to get them.

**5 minutes later**

"You called us Tsunade-sama?" They all said. "Yes, and because of you guys, Sakura left the village!" I yelled at them. They all just smiled or smirked. "Finally that whore's gone." Karin said. "I know. Maybe if we're lucky, she'll die." Ino said. "Hm. Maybe that slut will kill herself for being so ugly." Naruto said. "Hn. She'll definitely die cause she's not even ANBU yet, and all of us are already ANBU." Neji said. "She's just an annoying troublesome girl. Troublesome slut." Shikamaru said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!?? What is wrong with you guys!? Wasn't Sakura you're friend!? Why do you guys hate Sakura!?" I yelled at them. "Well, Sakura is just a weakling, and plus, she said things behind our back right before she left!" Naruto answered. "Ugh. Do you guys even know what rank Sakura is!?" I yelled at them. "Duh, just a Jounin!" Hinata answered.

"Ugh. Man, Sakura was an undercover ANBU ELITE!!!" I yelled louder this time. They just stared at me in shock. "And Sakura never said anything behind your backs!" I told them again. "Well, Karin said that she heard Sakura saying that before she left when they came!" Ino yelled at me. "Are you guys that dense!? What Karin said wasn't true! It was just a lie!" I yelled. "How can you prove it!?" Tenten yelled at me.

"Sigh. How can Karin tell that Sakura said that if she came with Team Hebi the day AFTER Sakura left, huh!?" I pointed out the answer. They all put they're heads down in shame because of what they said to Sakura.

"I'm disappointed of you all, especially you Naruto.'' Naruto just looked up at me with a confused face. "You know that friendship ring that you gave Sakura?" I asked him. He just nodded. "Well, Sakura gave it to me to hold it because she didn't want to loose it on a mission. She told me to guard it with my life. To polish it every single day. She told me that if anything would happen to it, she would die because you, Naruto, gave it to her. She said that you were like her brother. She said that you helped her get happiness when her parents were killed, and I know, that you know it already."

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I just looked up in shock. I then looked at the friendship ring that Sakura gave back to me. I couldn't believe it. Sakura actually told Tsunade to take care of this friendship ring. I can't believe how much this ring meant to her.

"I'm also disappointed in you for another reason." Tsunade continued, "You called Sakura a slut and whore. Naruto, she was like your sister. Because of you guys, especially you Naruto, she left the village. All of us just looked down in shame, and then we all glared at Karin.

"Did you guys know that because of you guys, we lost our strongest Shinobi!?" Tsunade roared at us. We all looked at her with a confused face and said, "What?" "Ugh, you guys didn't know did you? Sakura's our most powerful shinobi. Sakura's also the best medic. She's the best medic in all four nations! Sakura's also strong enough to kill every Akatsuki member in just one week!" Tsunade said. We all looked at her in shock.

"After Sakura took the Chunnin exams, they made her a Jounin already!" Tsunade told us. "Oh, and Karin, you are suspended of being a ninja. You can no longer become a ninja. You are stripped of your title for losing the best shinobi any village would be lucky to have. You will receive a punishment after I talk to the council."

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally done. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, The next chapter is going to be called "Guilt", so now you have a small idea what it's going to be like now.**


	2. Guilt

Ino – Where's Karin? I gotta beat her up!

Tenten – Yeah, that bitch deserves what coming to her!

Hinata – I swear, I'll make sure that, that ugly, stupid, slutty, whore suffers hell!

Ino - …

Tenten - …  
Hinata – What?

Ino – Weren't you our sweet, little Hinata?

Tenten – Yeah, what happened to you?

Hinata – Oh, come on. You guys watch too much Naruto movies.

Ino/Tenten – We don't watch Naruto movies!

Hinata – Well, that sweet, little, shy Hinata that's in the movie is all an act!

Me – Yeah, don't you guys know what she does off stage?

Ino – Uh, no.

Me – Well, she ties people up and throw them into her closet.

Tenten – She does that?

Me – Yeah, I mean, do you know how the mailman just disappeared after he delivered a bunny to the Hyuuga Mansion?

Ino – Yeah, why?

Me – Well, Hinata tied him to a chair and stuffed his mouth with a cloth. Then she tortured him.

Ino – Oh… So that's why I don't see that cute mailman anymore.

Tenten – Yeah, I just thought that he quit his job.

Hinata – You guys need to learn more about me, I mean, I'm not actually shy, or sweet, or innocent.

Tenten – Wow, now I'm kinda scared of you.

Hinata – Well, anyway, I'll make sure that Karin-bitch suffers hell. She better suffer hell in the story!

Me – Don't worry, she's not going to suffer hell at all…

Karin – YAY!!!

Ino/Tenten/Hinata – WHAT!!!???

Me – because she's going to die soon.

Karin – WHAT!!!???

Ino/Tenten/Hinata – YAY!!!

Ino – Brenda-chan…

Tenten – don't…

Hinata – own…

Naruto – ME!!!

* * *

**Ino P.O.V.**

"Wait, what proof do you have that Sakura left?" I asked. "I know that she would never leave. She's too loyal to actually even consider leaving!" I said. "Here." Tsunade said and then gave us a note. We all started to read it, and most of us had tears in our eyes.

I read the note, and then I began to cry along with the girls. "Sakura, we're all sorry for what we did." I said. I can't believe it. Sakura actually left us. And I can't believe what Tsunade said. I can't believe that we lost our best shinobi ever. But I mostly can't believe that we lost our best friend.

I couldn't stop crying. I know that me and Sakura fight sometimes, but it's just for fun. She was my best friend. We told each other all our secrets. She gave me some tips and helped me get together with Shikamaru. She got me to become stronger. She helped me become the person I am today.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I kept on saying and saying, and saying. I can't ever forgive myself for what I did. I can't believe that I trusted Karin over my best friend.

**Tenten P.O.V.**

I was crying because I can't believe what I did. Sakura was my best friend for 4 years, and she was the best sparing partner I ever had. If it weren't for Sakura, I wouldn't even be with Neji. I wouldn't even be an ANBU if it weren't for her. I can't ever forgive myself for what I did.

"No, this can't be true, it just can't be. It can't be. It can't be true." I kept muttering under my breath. I can't believe that I betrayed Sakura just like that just because of a stupid lie.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I started to sob uncontrollably. I can't believe that I actually betrayed Sakura like that. I can never, ever forgive myself. Sakura was there for me all the time when I was sad. She was there through bad and good. She was always there for me. She was able to get Father to actually appreciate me. If it weren't for her, I'd still be stuttering like crazy. If it weren't for her, Naruto and I wouldn't even have been together.

"I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself…" I keep muttering. She was like my sister because she helped me with everything, and how do I repay her? I completely start hating her because of a stupid lie. I didn't even check if Karin was lying or not. I just trusted her over my sister....

**Shino P.O.V.**

I just looked down at the floor feeling ashamed. Sakura and I kind of became friends when we were 15. Sakura risked her life just to save me on a mission. She saves my life when ever we had a mission together. No matter what the situation was, she would always be there for me. Soon enough, we started to hang out together. It seemed like she actually had interest in bugs.

"I'm sorry; I didn't even get to say thank-you." I muttered. She and I became great friends, but I just had to go and believe Karin, someone who hates bug with all her life.

**Kiba P.O.V.**

I started to cry a bit while looking down at my feet. Sakura was a really great friend. She helped me get together with Ayame. She took care of me for 8 days strait when I had a fever. I was really sick, so she actually came to my house everyday and took care of me. She gave me pills, made me soup, cleaned the house, and fed Akamaru. She was a true friend. She helped me out countless of times.

"I'm truly sorry." I whispered. She and I hanged out a lot of times, and even Akamaru enjoys her presence. We got along very well. We became really great friends, but I just had to believe Karin over one of my true friends.

**Shikamaru P.O.V.**

I started to feel a bit guilty about this. I mean, Sakura was a great friend. Thanks to her, Ino and I started dating. She was the first person to actually beat me in Shoji. She helped me become less lazy, and a bit more active. I also became a bit more talkative. She was just as smart as I was, maybe more. We started to hang out more. We watched the clouds together and talked a bit, and then maybe sometimes play Shoji. Of course, she would always win, which is a first. She would always beat me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't even get to beat you in Shoji yet." I whispered. Thanks to Sakura, I became a better person. She gave me some tips that actually helped me a lot. She was great, but I just had to doubt her, and believe Karin, who can't even last 3 minutes with me in Shoji, and hate cloud watching.

**Choji P.O.V.**

I was really feeling bad. Sakura was a great friend. She helped me eat less which was highly impossible. She always backed me up when someone would make fun of me. She never mistreated me or anything. She was always only nice. She was never mean to me. She was always there for me. She even helped me limit how much I eat.

"I'm sorry for everything; I never even gotten a chance to thank you and take you out to eat." I said a little above a whisper. She was a really great friend. She helped me loose a few pounds each month and always backed me up. She never made fun of me, but I just hated her because of an untrue lie made up by Karin, who calls me fat sometimes and never helps me out, but just laughs at me.

**Neji P.O.V.**

I actually started to feel guilty. I guess that I should. Sakura was actually really great. She helped me to actually like Hinata. She got Hinata to stop stuttering and she got her with Naruto. Usually I would hate that and protest, but Sakura helped me understand how great he actually is. She helped me and Tenten get together and she was a great sparring partner. She was actually able to beat me every single time and then she would give me some tips that really helped me.

"I'm sorry for everything; I didn't even get to actually beat you." I whispered looking at the ground. She was actually able to melt my cold heart and show me the world is not just all black and white. She is truly magnificent, but I just had to go and trust Karin, who doesn't even like me that much.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I was actually feeling a bit bad about this. It shocked me that Sakura is the most powerful shinobi in this village, and possibly the most powerful shinobi on earth. I can't believe it, but I do feel a bit guilty. If I didn't bring Team Hebi with me, this wouldn't be happening. I heard that Sakura was really great. When I got here, the gang kept on telling me how great Sakura was and how everybody loved her. She even had more fangirls and fanboys then me. When I was followed by fangirls, I asked them if they knew Sakura, and then they started to tell me how great Sakura was. It was like she was god and I was invincible. Then they started arguing about who liked Sakura more.

Everything was about Sakura, until one day, Karin told them lies about how Sakura called them stuffs behind their backs before she left. Then the gang started hating Sakura, but other people didn't believe Karin and knew that she was lying, and they kept on appreciating Sakura like a god.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything." I said, and then I began to sob uncontrollably into my knees. I feel so bad. Guilt is eating me up now. It was mostly my fault that she left. She was my sister and I betrayed her. I lost the best shinobi ever, I lost the best medic in all four nation, but most of all, I lost my sister, and it was all my fault.

I can't believe that I actually betrayed Sakura. She helped me realize that I truly love Hinata. Sakura was always there for me, cheering me up, and helping me became a step closer to becoming hokage. She was always there for me whenever I needed her. She helped the villagers realize how great I am and now, they are actually showing me respect. Sakura truly, deeply, cared about me.

She was always there for me, but what do I do to repay her? I call her a slut and whore and told her that if she ever leaved or killed herself, nobody would care. Now I regret ever saying that. She actually left thinking that nobody would care, but she's wrong. After we realized our mistakes, we feel empty without her. We're all sorry. It's all my fault that she left. Now that she's gone, we need her more than anything. She thinks that we don't even care that she left, well, she's completely wrong. We miss her more than anything in the whole entire world. "Sakura, we're all truly sorry for what we did and caused." I whispered.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to end it here. Like I said, this chapter is called "Guilt" and it's supposed to be sad. The next part won't fit in with the chapter, so I ended it here.**


	3. The Light Village and The Shadow Village

Sakura – Hey!

Sasuke – Hey.

Naruto – HEY!

Riku – Hey!

Sora – Hey

Me –Hey Everybody!

Everyone – Hi!

Me – Sakura, do the disclaimer!

Sakura – Nah, I don't feel like it.

Me – DO IT!!!

Sakura – NEVER!!!

Me – (pushes Sakura off cliff into ocean filled with sharks and a thunder storm comes)

Sakura – AH!!! HELP!!!

Sharks – (bites Sakura's arm off)

Sakura – (get's out of water)

Everybody (except Brenda and Sakura) – O_o

Sakura – You are CRAZY women!!!

Me – Well, all you had to do was say the disclaimer!

(ambulance comes and takes Sakura away)

Everybody – (stare at Brenda)

Me – What?

Naruto – ARE YOU CRAZY!!!???

Me – Well, yes, why?

Sasuke – You almost killed Sakura, doesn't that matter to you?

Me – Well, actually, no. Here's something I learned. "I'm REPUBLICAN, so I MUST not care about poor people." And Sakura's poor.

Naruto – Have you NOT seen her 5 story mansion!?

Me – Well, Sakura's poor in the heart! So don't sass me!

Sasuke – What do you mean that she's poor in the heart? Everybody loves…

Me – Well, if you guys love her so much, why didn't you save her when the shark tore off her arm!?

Sasuke - …

Me – That's what I thought! So don't sass me chicken ass, now, SOMEONE, DISCLAIMER, NOW!!!

Naruto – Brenda-chan doesn't own me or Kingdom Hearts! (says really fast and hides behind Sasuke while peeing in his pants)

* * *

Sakura was now at the Village Hidden in the Shadows. It was hidden somewhere behind the Fire Country. It was always dark and cloudy there, but it never rained, and a storm never occurred. There were legends about little dark creatures that roamed around here. They're called heartlesses, and they're many kinds of them.

She already knew about heartlesses because she used to come here from the Village Hidden in the Light. The Village Hidden in the Light was always the bright and sunny type. It was very active, and there were lot of hyper kids. It was always sunny, and there was never a storm. It was the brightest place anybody could be. It was the complete opposite of the Village Hidden in the Shadow. It even had a force field that would destroy the darkness if it touched the shield even a bit.

This maybe hard to believe, but Sakura was a princess. She was the princess at the Village Hidden in the Light. She would always be able to cause happiness anywhere she went. No matter what ever happened, Sakura was always able to brighten everything. If she smiled, you couldn't help but smiled to. Sakura wasn't there now because something happened there 9 years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was a usual morning. It was bright and sunny. Kids were outside playing around. Butterflies and birds were flying around and the flowers were blooming. It was a special day today. It was the very own village's princess's birthday today. It was March 28__th__ and the princess was currently in her castle. There was going to be a parade to celebrate the little Cherry Blossom turning 6 years old._

_The little Cherry Blossom's parents didn't want anything to happen on this day, so for safety, they hired ninjas from Konoha. They hired ANBU and Jonin ninjas. Nothing bad ever happened there, but they were just doing this for safety._

_The parade was starting now. The princess, Queen, and King were in the carriage. People were waving and cheering. Everybody was outside and happy. Their little Cherry Blossom was turning 6 years old. Nobody would want to miss out on this event no matter what._

_Three little 6 year old boys came into view. "Sakura! Happy Birthday!" They yelled in joy. Sakura then got out of the cart and went to hug them. "Sora, Riku, Tidus! What took you so long?" she said playfully. "Oh, you know. The crowd and stuff." Riku said and then chuckled. "Come on! Let's go get on the carriage!" the little pinkette said. So the 4 friends ran back to carriage and got on. They spent a long time waving to people and chatting together._

_It was finally time. They were going to give Sakura a new crown. It was passed down for generations. At the age of 6, you were supposed to get this crown. Now it was her turn. They were at the stage in front of everyone. Sakura was in front of the stage with her parents at her side. Sora, Riku, and Tidus were in the very front watching her._

_Some people brought out the crown and it was on a pillow. The queen took the crown and now she was holding it. "Everybody, this crown has been passed down for generations. I want to now give this crown to my daughter, Sakura." She said. She was about to put it on Sakura's head, but it suddenly got dark. Heartlesses started to come out of no where and started attacking. ANBU and Jonins started coming and protecting people and fighting off the heartlesses._

_The heartlesses then started to come towards Sakura, but ANBU ninjas started to protect her. Sakura's mother then went to a Jonin and asked if he can take Sakura to Konoha for safety. He just nodded and went to get Sakura. Once he got Sakura, he started to carry her. He had to get out of here fast. "SAKURA!!!" her 3 best friends yelled for her. "SORA! RIKU! TIDUS! I PROMISE THAT I'LL COME BACK AND WE'LL MEET AGAIN!!! I PROMISE!!!" Sakura promised them. They just looked at her and nodded. Then they started to cry. Jonins then went to them to take them to safety._

"_Don't worry little girl, you'll be safe now." The Jonin that was carrying her reassured her. "sniffle. Okay, but what's your name Mr.?" she asked the Jonin. "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi." The Jonin said. "Okay." And with that, she fell asleep in his arms. _

_Once they got to Konoha, Kakashi rushed to the Hokage Tower, careful to not wake the princess up. He couldn't let anyone else know that there was a princess here. It would probably cause a war if the word ever got out._

_Once Kakashi got to the Hokage tower, he knocked on the door. Kakashi then went in when he heard a "Come in." "Lord Hokage," Kakashi started. "Yes?" He asked. "The Village Hidden in the Light was under attack. The queen told me to bring the princess to Konoha where she'll be safe." Kakashi told the Hokage. "Alright then. Can you please wake her up?" The Hokage asked. "Hai. Hime, wake up. We're in Konoha." He said to the little girl. The little girl woke up and yawned. "Alright, and please, call me Sakura. I don't really like being called hime." She said with a smile._

'_She pretty nice for a princess' the Hokage and Kakashi thought at the same time. Kakashi then set Sakura down. "Arigato Kakashi." she said. She then looked up at the hokage. "Hi there, Sakura. Can you tell me what exactly happened?" The hokage asked. She nodded her head. _

"_Alright, today was my 6__th__ birthday. My mommy was going to give me a crown that was passed down for generations, but then suddenly, the darkness showed up. Kakashi, those little creatures are called heartless. There are many types of them and those were just the weak ones that attacked. They are from the Village Hidden in the Shadows. The Village Hidden in the Shadows is a dark place. It's always dark there. Legends tell about people going there and never coming back. You have to be from the Village Hidden in the Light to be able to make it out alive. I've actually went there a couple of times. We don't know who rules the Village Hidden in the Shadows though. And that's all." Sakura finished._

_The hokage looked at Sakura, and then nodded. "Sakura, do you have a place to stay." Sakura just looked down and shook her head no. "Okay then, Kakashi, can she stay with you?" Sakura looked at Kakashi. Kakashi just nodded his head. Sakura ran over and hugged Kakashi around the waist. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" Sakura said, still hugging him._

"_Alright, Sakura, you'll live with Kakashi now, alright. Oh yeah, and make sure that you don't tell anyone that you're a princess and your last name is going to be Haruno now, alright? Oh yeah, and one more question. Do you want to attend Ninja Academy?" The Hokage asked. "Hai." Sakura said. "Come on Sakura, let's go see your new home, and then we'll go buy you some new clothes, and after that, stop by the academy to check it out." Kakashi said. Sakura just looked up at him and gave him a smile. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then walked out holding his hand._

_End of Flashback_

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I was currently in the Village Hidden in the Shadows. This place brings back so many memories. I was heading to my home village, the Village Hidden in the Light. It would take about 2 or 3 more hours before I get there. I couldn't wait to be back.

I was really glad that I changed my outfit before heading over here. Now I'm wearing a pink tank top was about 3 inches above my bellybutton and a pink and white striped, short sleeved, hoodie that was about 4 inches above my bellybutton. I wore white skinny jeans that only reached my knee and had a couple cherry blossoms at the side with a pink chain. I had on pink fishnets that went from my stomach to my elbow.

I had on a pink butterfly hair clip. The 3 inches that were past my shoulder were dyed white instead of black, and it was put up into a high ponytail. Some of the bangs were down, but they weren't a bother at all. I put my headband in my now pink backpack in the secret panel.

I was wearing a necklace with a cherry blossom on it. It was a pink sapphire and the chains that held the necklace was silver. There were pink and white bangles on my left wrist and a white bracelet with pink sapphires on my right wrist. On my right hand, I had on a pink sapphire, friendship ring.

Sora, Riku, and Tidus had friendship rings also. We picked on sapphire. I had pink, Sora had red, Riku had yellow, and Tidus had blue. It always had to be on the right hand. We always wore it and never took it off. We were friends once we all found out about all 4 of us being the keyblade wielders. It took us all by surprise. We all saw each other at the Village Hidden in the Shadow fighting off heartlesses. They were pretty surprised at first that the princess was a keyblade wielder. It seemed like it only happened a few days ago. I can't believe that finally, after so long, I'm going back to the Village Hidden in the Light.

**Tidus P.O.V.**

Me, Sora, and Tidus were heading to the waterfall, when we heard "Everybody, the Princess is back and she's at the gate!!!" All 3 of us looked at each other and then we ran to the gates of the Village.

Once we got there, we saw her. The princess of this Village, the keyblade wielder, but mostly, our best friend. "SAKURA!!!" we all yelled at the same time. We ran to her and glomped her in a hug. We haven't seen her in 9 years, and now, she's finally back. She actually kept her promise. I'm so happy that she made it back safe and sound.

**Sora P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Sakura actually came back. Our Sakura came back. I'm so happy that she kept her promise. She came back to the Light Village safe and sound. I'm so happy that she's not hurt or anything. I started crying tears of joys because she's back after so long. I'm SO happy.

**Riku P.O.V.**

I never thought that she'd actually come back. I never thought that I'd see her again. I never thought that she'd actually be back here with us. I never thought about those things coming true, but here she is. She's actually back and she's with us now. I am so happy that she's back safe and sound. I'm glad that everything turned out okay.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

My 3 best friends are glomping me into a big bear hug right now. Now I can't take the wait anymore and I fell down. I started to giggle because they fell down with me, but they were still hugging me. "Okay, you guys can stop hugging me now." I said sort of playfully. They finally stopped hugging me.

"Sakura, you're actually back!" Sora said with a lot of excitement. "Yeah, we thought that you forgot us!" Tidus said. "How can I ever forget you guys!? You're my best friends and best friends are forever no matter where they are." I said. "Well, it has been 9 years, and we've been worried sick about you." Riku said. "Well, I've promised that I'd come back didn't I, and you guys all know that I never break my promises!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

I then put my right hand in the middle. It was the hand that had our friendship ring on it. Then they put their right hand in the middle to. "One, two, three. FRIENDS UNTIL THE END OF TIME!!!" We all yelled at the same time. It was good to be back to where I belong. I know that I was going to be happy here. "Come on, let's head to the castle!" and with that, we started to race o the castle.

**Back at Konoha**

**Normal P.O.V.**

They're all in Tsunade's office right now. Most of them are sulking about it. They all feel terrible that Sakura left.

Then the door suddenly burst open and there stood Kakashi. He looked really worried. "Tsunade, is it true that Sakura left!?" He asked with a lot of worry in his voice. "I'm afraid that she has left Kakashi and we have no idea where she's going." Tsunade said almost ready to cry. "I know where she's going!" Kakashi yelled. Then all of heads snapped to him. "Where did she go!?" Tsunade demanded.

"She went to the Village Hidden in the Light." Kakashi answered. "Why would she go there, and how does she even know about it?" Tsunade asked. "Huh. I guess that you didn't know did you?" Kakashi said. "Know what?" "Well, Sakura was the Princess of the Village Hidden in the Light." Kakashi said. Everybody's eyes widen. Naruto was shocked. He never knew that she was a princess and he was supposedly her brother.

"Why didn't she tell me!?" Tsunade demanded again. Naruto was curious to. "Well, you see. Sakura's village was attacked on her 6th birthday. The queen asked me to take Sakura to Konoha, so I did. The 3rd Hokage told her that she can stay with me, so she did. Then the council talked to her later. They said that she wasn't aloud to tell anyone. If she told someone, they would have to be assassinated. So only me, Sakura, the council, the 3rd hokage, and her village knew that she was a princess. So if she told anyone, they would be assassinated, even you." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade fell back in her chair. She then suddenly got up and said "Okay, I have a new mission for you guys!" she said in a serious tone. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but you can't let them go to the Village Hidden in the Light without me." Kakashi said. "Why?" she asked confused. "Well, you see. Have you heard of the Village Hidden in the Shadows?" Tsunade just nodded. Then Kakashi continued. "Well, you see. To get to the Light Village, you have to cross the Shadow Village first, and Sakura told me that if you're not with someone who's from the Light Village, or has the light mark, then you'll die out there. Nobody knows how you die, but you just do. And plus, they won't let you through unless one of you is from the Light Village, or has the light mark."

"Then why do you have to go. You're not from the Light Village." Tsunade said. "Well, I'm not from the Light Village, but I do have the light mark. You see, to get the light mark, a person from the Light Village must do some seals on your neck. The mark is like the curse seal, except its yellow instead of black. Sakura gave me the light mark when she was 7, and told me that if she leaves and goes back to the Light Village, I can come and visit her." Kakashi explained.

"Okay, then, Konoha 11, plus Kakashi, you're going on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Light. Kakashi, you're the leader. Now, how long will it take to get there Kakashi?" "About a week or so, but Sakura should be there in about 2 hours because she's pretty fast." Kakashi answered. "Okay then, everybody, go get ready for a month long mission. You leave in 25 minutes." Tsunade said, and then everyone scrambled out of the room to get ready for the mission.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I went home right away. I packed all the things that I needed. I was really serious about getting Sakura back. I have to make things up with her. I will make things right between us. I won't let anything get in my way. I will get Sakura back. Even if it causes me my life. I will get her back.

I packed things like a tent, water bottles, 11 cups of instant ramen, a bottle of soldier pills, and extra clothes. Once I was done I began to walk to the gates. I didn't even care that I passed Ichiraku. I didn't care that people were giving me astounding looks. All I cared about was getting Sakura back. Once I got to the gates, I saw that everybody arrived at the same time also. Kakashi was already there waiting for us. Usually I'd be shocked and say that the world was ending or something, but like I said. All I care about was getting Sakura back now.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

We were now heading out. Everybody was keeping quite, but I wasn't really surprised because most of them are serious about getting Sakura back or sad about what they made Sakura do. Everybody was either looking up ahead or looking down at the ground.

"Okay you guys, I need you to stay close to me when we get to the Village Hidden in the Shadows. We're going to take the Shadow Trail to the Village Hidden in the Light alright. If we run instead of walk, we could be there by 4 days most, alright." I said. They just looked at me, then nodded. "Okay then, follow me the whole time. Don't get lost alright." And with that, we all started to jump from tree to tree.

We've been running and jumping for hours now. It was now nightfall. "Alright, we're going to camp here. It's probably 10:00pn now, so we'll stop here and wake up at 6:00am, then head out. Once we get close to the Shadow Village, we'll camp out there and wake up at midnight so we can head out again, and by the time we get to the Light Village, it should be morning, alright." I explained to them. They all just nodded their heads and then got ready to go to sleep.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I couldn't go to sleep, so I went outside. I got on top of a tree branch and leaned against it. I was looking at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. It reminded me of the night that I left Konoha. It was a full moon. **(I don't know if it was a full moon or not. I'm just adding it in)** I was at the Konoha Gates. I was about to leave until Sakura showed up. She told me she loved me and cried. All I did was say 'thank you' and knock her out and put her on a bench.

Now I wonder. _Where is she? Is she safe? What's she thinking? Is she looking at this full moon to? Does this remind her of the night I left and how she told me that she loved me? Does she still love me?_ All theses questions were lingering in my head until I thought _Would she still love me?_ That one question stopped all my thoughts. I just looked up at the moon, then sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura." And with that, I walked back to my tent and fell asleep.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I was in my room, in the castle. I couldn't sleep, so I walked out to my balcony. I looked up at the night sky and saw that it was a full moon. This reminds me of the night that Sasuke left Konoha. I opened up my feelings towards him and start to cry, but all he did was say 'thank you' and knock me out and put me on a bench.

Now I know what he meant when he said thank you. _He thanked me for always being there for him. He thanked me for never giving up on him. He thanked me because I always cared for him. He thanked me for helping him out through the rough times. He thanked me for helping him get stronger. _I just sighed and walked back to the bed. After a while I finally fell asleep.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

I woke up at 5:45am. It was almost time for us to leave. Once I got out, I saw everyone around a fire eating fish on a stick. "Here Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then threw a cooked fish on a stick at me. After about 5 minutes, everybody was done eating and we were almost ready to head out. "Everybody ready?" I asked. They all nodded, so we started racing through the woods again.

By the time we were almost to the Shadow Village, it was 6:00pm. "Okay you guys, we'll rest right here. We'll leave at midnight. Get some rest, you're going to need it." And with that I set up my tent and went inside.

* * *

**Okay, I'm stopping there. I don't want to ruin the next part. This is all I'm going to say. The next chapter is about a new character and I don't want to spoil it. Ja ne!**


	4. Authors Note

I'm just here to tell you that Ch.1 of **Kingdom Hearts Remix** been change.

You should probably read it. It was only changed a bit.

Just wanted to let you know just in case you want to reread it.

And I'm sorry that I'm not updating more chapters, but it's just that I'm working on a bunch more stories, so it's hard and I kinda have writers block.

Well, that's all.

~**xBlackCherryBlossomx**


	5. Meeting Karauxs and seeing Sakura

Me – Hello Everybody, Naruto, disclaimer please.

Naruto – (slurping ramen)

Me – Naruto, can you please stop eating ramen for a minute and do the disclaimer.

Naruto – (keeps slurping ramen)

Me – NARUTO!!! DO THE FREAKIN DISCLAIMER!!!

Naruto – (keeps slurping ramen)

Me – ARG!!! (get's bazooka and shoots Naruto)

Naruto – AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me – That's what you get for eating you're stupid ramen and not doing the disclaimer.

Naruto – I got shot with a bazooka just because I didn't do the stupid disclaimer!!!

Sakura – Naruto, remember, she pushed me off a cliff just because I didn't do the disclaimer, so you got off lucky!

Naruto – Oh, right.

Me – Somebody, disclaimer!

Sakura – Brenda doesn't own us or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

It was about 7:30 and I couldn't sleep again. So I decided to take a walk. I started thinking about some things and before I knew it, I was lost somewhere in the Shadow Trail. It was so dark that I couldn't see, so I activated my Sharigan. Then all of a sudden, these little creatures started coming out of no where and were beginning to attack me. I back away, but more just kept coming. A couple lunged at me, so I blocked myself, closed my eyes, and looked away, but the impact never came. I looked up and saw a person there.

The person was wearing a cloak, so I couldn't fully see that person, but I bet that it was a girl. She had this key looking thing as a weapon. She started to slice the little creatures and after she defeated them all, she turned towards me.

She took off her hood and I was shocked. "Sakura?" I asked. I mean, she does look like Sakura. She has pink hair and green eyes. "What, no. I'm Karauxs, but I guess that you know about Sakura also. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you know that it's dangerous out here if you're not from the Light Village, or have the light mark?" she asked me.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk, and before I knew it, I was here." I answered. "Oh, okay. C'mon, I'll help you get back to your camp." And with that she started to lead me back to camp. Once we got there she told me something. "Alright, I'll be going now. Oh yeah, and plus, let's keep about us meeting a secret, alright?" Karauxs asked me. I just nodded my head.

I went into my tent and laid down. I was thinking about the difference between Sakura and Karauxs. Well, Karauxs does seem a bit older and taller, plus her hair was a bit darker than Sakura's. I wonder if they're related. _I wonder why she didn't want me to tell anyone. Uh well, I'll just ask Sakura. She should know about this._ And with that last thought, I fell asleep.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

It was finally midnight so I went out to see everybody ready to go. "Alright, let's head out." Then, we started to walk to the Shadow Village. It's dangerous to run because you can get lost, so it'd be better to walk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Sasuke, you might want to turn on your Sharigan so you can see." Sasuke just nodded and then turned on his Sharigan. We walked through the trail in complete and utter silence. Even Naruto was silence, but I don't blame him on being quite.

Then all of a sudden, heartlesses started to come out of the ground. "Everybody, get out a weapon! You have to use weapons to get rid of these!" I shouted. Everybody got out a weapon and were about to attack, when suddenly, all the heartlesses disappeared. _Wha-what!? Impossible! Unless someone…_ I looked at my team, they shook their heads no. _Then who?_ "Well, since that's out of the way, let's continue our mission now." I said, and we started to continue our walk in complete silence. I have this weird feeling that someone's following us, but it's probably just me.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

These little creatures, like earlier today, showed up again. "Everybody, get out a weapon! You have to use weapons to get rid of these!" Kakashi shouted. We all did as he said and were about to lunge, until a blur of black passed us and defeated all the heartlesses so fast. Everybody looked around confuse about who did that.

I looked up at a tree branch and there sat Karauxs. She had on the cloak but the hood was off this time. She smiled, waved, wink at me, then disappeared. I guessed that she was the one that saved us. We then just continued on the trail.

We've been walking for 12 hours already. Does it really take that long? "Okay, we're almost there and we need to rest right now since it's getting dark." Kakashi told us. Then we started to set up camp. Everybody returned back to their normal selves because they were going to see Sakura tomorrow, so we had ramen for dinner because of Naruto.

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

The next day, everybody woke up early, and they were pretty excited that they were going to see Sakura again. After 15 minutes, we finally got there. "Halt, who goes there?" The guard asked. "Hatake Kakashi. I'm here to visit the princess. I have the right to because I have the royal light mark." I said and showed him my neck with the royal light mark on it.

"How did you get it?" The guard asked me. "The princess gave it to me. The queen asked me to take the princess 9 years ago, to Konoha when the Darkness attacked. The princess told me that if I ever wanted to visit her when she came back, I can." I explained. "Aw, well, you can go inside then, I guess." The guard said. "Open the gates!"

We went inside and Konoha 11 was probably gaping at it. I already saw it once, so I'm not so surprised. Everything was the same as it was 9 years ago. It was sunny, peaceful, kids are outside having fun. Nothing big.

"C'mon you guys, let's go find Sakura." I said. They just nodded their heads. We were about to start going until I turned around to face them. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot 1 thing. You guys might have to call Sakura, Sakura-hime." They just looked at me with a confused look. "Remember, Sakura's a princess." I said as if reading their thoughts. "Aw." They all said in unison. "Now, let's get going." So we started heading towards the castle.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"You guys, I have to tell you something." Riku, Sora, and Tidus just looked at me with a confused look. We were currently in my room. "I'm going to be leaving the village after the Cherry Blossom Festival." "What!? Why!?" Sora asked. "Remember, I have to lock all the villages from Heartlesses. So I have to go travel, then I'm going to be gone for 5 years because I have go lock other worlds as well." I explained to them.

"It's my destiny to go lock all the other worlds, and you all know it." I said. "Well, if you're going to leave, then so are we!" Riku shouted. "Are you sure, it's going to be dangerous." I said. "Well, danger's my middle name! If you leave, then we're all leaving! Right!?" Tidus yelled. "Yeah!" Riku and Sora shouted at the same time.

"Alright, alright. You guys can come with me. We leave after the Cherry Blossom Festival at midnight, got it?" I asked. They just nodded. "So for the time being, we're going to have all the fun we can!" Sora shouted. I put my hand in the middle, and so did they. "One, two, three… FRIENDS TIL' THE END OF TIME!!!" We all shouted in unison, then we all fell down to the floor laughing.

Then there was knocking on the door. "Sakura-hime, you have guest." My servant, Millie said. _Guest, I never remember inviting anyone. _"Just show to the Living Room and you know what to do from there. I'll be down in a minute." I said. "Alright Sakura-hime." And with that, she left. "Guys, go meet the guest. Get to know them. I need to change, then I'll be down." I told the boys. "Alight." They said in unison. Then they went to the Living Room.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I guess that Sakura really is a princess. Shocker. "Okay you guys, follow me to the living room." The servant, I guess called Millie said. So we all followed her to the living room. Once we got there we all sat down.

It was pretty big for a living room. There were 3 white couches and 3 white arm chairs. There were also 3 bean bags and 2 plasma screen TVs. There were two X-box 360 on the ground with 8 controllers and a bunch of games next to it. There was also a VCR on top of the X-box 360. There was a wooden coffee table and a small plant on top of it. Against the wall was an ice cream machine, candy machine, and soda machine.

"Okay, you guys can do anything you want. You can watch TV or play the X-box 360. Sakura-hime doesn't mind you playing it at all. You can also get stuff from the vending machine if you like. Now, do any of you want anything?" Millie asked.

"Yes, can you bring a bowl of ramen and tea for the rest of us?" Kakashi asked. "Hai. I'll be right back." And then she left to the kitchen to get us what we want. When she left, 3 boys around our age came down. Two of them were blonde and had blue eyes while the other one had platinum hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Sora. That's Tidus, and that's Riku!" One of the blonde said. "So, what's your guys' name?" The guy, Riku asked. "Hi, I'm Naruto, that's Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Sasuke-teme, and we're Konoha 11." Naruto said with much excitement. "Wait, were you on Sakura's team?" Tidus asked. "Yep! Believe it!" The dope said.

Then the 3 boys got into a circle, and started to whisper. I can hear something like "that's them for sure." After a while, they came back to face us. "Hey, anybody thinks they can beat us at Gears of Wars!?" Sora shouted. "Who's in?" he asked. Naruto, Tenten, Ino, and Kiba raised their hands. "Alright, grab a controller then!"

The group ran to the X-box 360 and put in the game. They turned it on then started to play a 4 on 4 game. After a while, Millie came back with tea and a bowl of ramen. "Time out!" Naruto shouted. He just ran to the tray, and started to eat his ramen. The 3 boys got up and went to the vending machine. They all got a drink, then came back.

Sakura then came downstairs. "Hey sorry that it took me so long, but I took a shower." She said while walking downstairs. Once she got to the living room, she said sorry again. She didn't know that it was us because she had her eyes closed. She was still kind of wet from her shower. You know, she didn't even look like a princess.

She wore a pink tank top that was about 3 inches above my bellybutton and a pink and white striped, short sleeved, hoodie that was about 4 inches above my bellybutton. She had white skinny jeans that only reached her knee and had a couple cherry blossoms at the side with a pink chain. She also had on pink fishnets that went from her stomach to her elbow.

She had on a pink butterfly hair clip. The 3 inches of her hair that was past her shoulder were dyed white, and it was put up into a high ponytail. Some of the bangs were down, but they didn't bother her.

She was wearing a necklace with a cherry blossom on it. It was a pink sapphire and the chains that held the necklace was silver. There were pink and white bangles on her left wrist and a white bracelet with pink sapphires on her right wrist. On her right hand, she had on a pink sapphire ring.

She opened her eyes and saw us. "Oh, what are you guys doing here?" She asked acting a bit cold. "Sakura, we're here to bring you back to Konoha." Kakashi said. "But I can't go. You know that I'm a princess, and I can't just abandon my village!" She yelled at Kakashi. "Well, I guess that you're right, but…" before Kakashi could finish, Sakura interrupted him. "No buts! You guys can't just bring me back to the village. It's up to me to decide what I want to do!" She yelled at Kakashi. "Well, at least think about it." "Alright, I'll think about it. Now, why is Konoha 11, here also?" Sakura asked/said a bit rude.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"We're here to apologize Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out. "Yeah, we realized our mistakes, so we came to apologize to you." Tenten shouted.

"Yeah right. Tsunade probably found that note that I left and called you guys to go to her office. Then she told you guys about how it's all your fault that I left, and you guys started talking trash about me like how I'm not ANBU yet, or I'll die or something. Then she told you guys that Karin came the day after I left so everything she said was a lie. You guys all felt ashamed, then she told you guys about me being a secret ANBU Elite and that I'm stronger than her. She stripped Karin of being a ninja, then gave you guys the note I left, then you guys started to feel guilty and stuff and some of you guys started to cry. After a while, Kakashi came in and you guys got this mission. Am I right?" Sakura asked.

They were all shocked. _How did she know?_ They all thought at the same time. "If you guys are wondering how I know, it's pretty predictable. I mean that since I was your guys' friends, you guys are all really predictable, including Tsunade." Sakura explained. "I don't really forgive you guys yet. You have to earn my trust for me to forgive you." Sakura said.

"Okay, so you guys can stay here for the time being. Feel free to look around the castle and the town. Oh yeah and here." Sakura threw a card with cherry blossoms on it at everyone. "You can use those cards to buy things that you want. Just give it to them and they'll know what to do from there. Their kind of like credit cards, but I'm paying for them, so knock yourself out. Millie!"

Millie then ran back to the living room. "Yes Sakura-hime?" She asked. "Will you please show my guest to their rooms? Oh yeah, and please don't call me hime. Just call me Sakura, alright?" Sakura asked. "Alright, will do Sakura. Please follow me." Millie made a sign to the others to follow.

But before they were about to leave, Sasuke asked a question that caused Sakura to turn a bit white. "Wait, before we go, do you know anyone named Karauxs?" Sakura just turned a bit white. "No, I don't." Sakura said and then turned away to her other friends. Sasuke just nodded, and then Millie took them to their rooms.

_How did he know about her?_ Sakura thought. "Sakura, don't worry. Nobody's ever going to find out about it." Sora reassured. Sakura just sighed and then smiled. "I guess your right." Sakura said happily.

"Okay guys, lets get going. To the Water Park!" Sakura beamed with a grin. Sora, Riku and Tidus beamed a big grin also! "Now, come on, let's go pack! Oh yeah, and meet me in my room after you're done packing to go to the Water Park." Sakura said. So each person went to their room **(Sora, Riku and Tidus lives in the castle to since they are Sakura's best friend) **and started getting what they needed for the Water Park.

**Sora P.O.V.**

Once we were done, they went to Sakura's room. "So, what cha need Saku?" I asked. "Follow me." She said. She walked over to her closet. She moved a bunch of clothes out of the way and behind all the clothes was a metal door. Sakura punched in the codes on the metal number pad next to the door. Then she inserted a key into the key hole that showed up after she punched in the number and the door slid open.

We all went in and we were all amazed. "Wow." We all whispered at the same time. The room was completely white and it had a bunch of things everywhere. There was a huge computer set near the left side with a lot of screens **(like in Kingdom Hearts II where Roxas entered the mansion and then went into the library where he found a room downstairs with a computer set down there)** There were some books on shelves that told about different kind of things and their also was 4 tubes **(In Kingdom Hearts II when Sora and the others woke up to find themselves in a tube, in a white room)** And there were also a couple of other things.

"Okay you guys, follow me." Sakura said. So we all started following Sakura until we reached the 4 tubes. Once we all got a closer look, we saw that there were clothes in it. We all went inside a tube and then when we came out, we were in the clothes that were in the tube. **(The clothes are the same as in Kingdom Hearts II for Sora and Riku while Tidus has the same outfit on as in Final Fantasy)**

Sakura wore a baby blue t-shirt that exposed her stomach with dark blue lines that crossed over her chest, dark blue shorts, white and blue high-top sneakers with the laces laced around her ankles, plus a black belt with blue packs on the sides that have the King's seal in red. She also has a bracelet that is just like my necklace, and a round ring with the same crown symbol. On her hands are black gloves that covered half her thumb, but exposed the rest of her fingers, and also have the King's seal, but in a dark red color.

"So, does it fit everyone perfectly?" Sakura asked. We just nodded to her. "Good! Now get out! We're going to the water park in a bit!" Sakura yelled at us and pushed us out of the room, and then her room. Tidus and I just laughed at her antics while Riku chuckled. "She's still the same old Sakura Haruno that we all know and love." I said after I calmed down.

Riku and Tidus just nodded. We then all headed back to our rooms to change out of the outfits and we all changed into our swimming trunks and put on a tank top. By the time we were done, Sakura was waiting downstairs for us.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress that reached her knees and had a pink cherry blossom on her left breast and had a couple more near the end of her dress. She had on white flip flops with pink gemstones on it. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a white hair tie.

Sakura noticed are presence and then turned around and waved at us while giving us a heart warming smile. "Hey guys, let's go now!" Sakura said with a grin. "Race ya there!" Tidus yelled. Then we all raced to the water park.

Sakura got there first, and then me and Tidus and Riku got a tie. "Okay, c'mon! Let's have some fun now!" Sakura said with much enthusiasm. She took off the dress to reveal her swimsuit. She had on a 2 piece swimsuit with a white tied triangular top with a cherry blossom on her left breast and she had on a white stringed bottom with cherry blossoms on the upper left on her bottom bikini piece. She pulled off her hairband and let her hair fall down. Then we started playing around, going on rides and other things.

**2 hours later ~ Normal P.O.V.**

Everybody was tired now, so they went to their rooms that they owned at the water park, **(remember, Sakura's a princess and owns everything, so she has 4 separate dorms for all 4 of them) **but the people were cleaning 2 of the rooms, so Sora was staying with Sakura and Tidus was staying with Riku. **(I'm not going to make it a TidusRiku fic! I don't like that type anyway. This is only going to be a SoraSakura fic. Just to make it clear.)**

**In Sakura's room**

Sakura and Sora were on Sakura's bed lying together. Sakura was leaning against Sora's chest between his legs while Sora had his arms around her waist. "Do you think that we should tell them that we're dating?" Sora asked. "No, they'll eventually figure it out by themselves." Sakura answered. "I guess you're right." Sora said and sighed. Then he pecked her on the cheek** (Oh, by the way. They're still in their swimsuits. They haven't changed yet.)**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter is going to have lemons, so wait! I did promise lemon, so the next chapter will contain lemons. And sorry that it took me so long, but I'm writing a new story and I'm working on my other ones also, plus, I got school and all that. Here's a summary for one of my new stories.**

The Perfect Girl

Summary - Sakura Haruno befriends a lot of boys at different/same ages. When she's friends with them, they develop a crush on her. Later on when they become genins, they all meet her again. They all get into a fight for her heart, but poor Sakura is completely clueless about this. Who'll win this cute, little, innocent angel's heart? Well, maybe not so innocent and little, but still cute.

**So, what ya think? Well, gotta go now. Ja ne!**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be**

**updating so fast. It might take me 1-2 months to update cause**

**I'm starting school now and I have a BUNCH of work. Just wanted to let ya **

**guys know. Oh yeah, and I'm also working on new stories. Sorry, **

**but I sorta have writer's block... It's kinda hard to come up**

**with more new ideas for the story.  
**

**~ xBlackCherryBlossomx**

**PS -**

**For anyone who reads the story Crazy Highschool Life, **

**I'm just gonna tell ya that the next chapter WILL be hilarious!**

**I got writer's block on a certain part, but then I figured out what to do.**

**PSS -**

**I'm gonna release a new story soon, so watch out for it! :D  
**


	7. LEMONS

Me – **WARNING! LEMONS! WARNING! LEMONS!**

Sora – FINALLY!!!

Sakura – Yeah, it's about time!

Sora – Finally, me and Sakura can be one! *cry tears of joy while hugging a Sakura plushie*

Sakura - *just stare at Sora* You know, you are so lucky that you're hot and cute.

Sora – Good enough for me! *Stops crying and grabs Sakura and start making out with her*

Sakura - *blushing… hard*

Me – Okay, okay, you two, stop making out and let's get on with the story!

Sora and Sakura - *ignores Brenda and keeps making out*

Me - *grumbles some incorrect curses* FINE! I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts! Let's just continue the story before the readers go away!

* * *

_Recap_

_Sakura and Sora were on Sakura's bed lying together. Sakura was leaning against Sora's chest between his legs while Sora had his arms around her waist. "Do you think that we should tell them that we're dating?" Sora asked. "No, they'll eventually figure it out by themselves." Sakura answered. "I guess you're right." Sora said and sighed. Then he pecked her on the cheek._

_End of Recap_

Sakura turned around and crashed her lips with his. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sora's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sora nibbled on Sakura's lower lip, begging for an entrance, which Sakura happily granted.

His tongue instantly darted into her mouth, exploring and tasting every part of her beautiful cavern. Both their tongues battled for dominance, and like always, Sora won, but Sakura never mined.

They both separated when they needed air, but then they just crashed their lips together again. After a while, Sora flipped them over so that Sakura was against the headboard of her bed. He started gently kissing, biting and rolling his tongue over her skin as he started going down her neck. Sakura just moaned quite softly because of how gentle and settled he was.

One of Sora's arm unwrapped itself from her waist and sneaked its way behind her back to the strings holding her top bikini. Sakura was too busy moaning and enjoying the pleasure that Sora was making her feel to even notice where his arm was going.

She gasped when she felt her top bikini fall off and Sora's mouth on her breast. "Ahh… Sora..." Sakura moaned louder with a big noticeable, dark red blush. His tongue flickered around her breast while he was sucking on it also. He saw that they were clearly getting hard from his treatment and then he started massaging her other breast, seeing that it was getting lonely. That only caused Sakura to moan louder and arch her back, which made her breast go deeper into his mouth.

Then Sora switched and gave the other one the same treatment. His free hand started feeling her curves, rubbing them up and down which only got her to blush more and moan a bit louder than before, but not loud enough. When he was done giving her _'treatments'_ he moved back up and crashed his lips onto hers again. How he just loved the feeling of her soft, plump, delicious lips on his.

Sakura entwined her fingers into his hair. He was playing with them while kissing Sora. Sora's hands wandered around her body, touching and rubbing places once and a while. His hands got lower until they were at her womanhood. He touched it lightly, clearing feeling that she was REALLY wet already. He started rubbing the covered spot which caused Sakura to moan into the kiss. That caused his spines to shiver a bit.

Sora broke the kiss and started going down, also while placing butterfly kisses on her soft, smooth skin. Sakura relaxed a bit and moaned quietly again because of how soft and gentle he was being again. Well, he wasn't going to be soft and gentle in a bit.

Once Sora got to his destination, he untied both the strings on the side of her bottom of her 2-piece bikini. Once he fully got that off, he moved his mouth near her. He let his tongue play around with her folds for a while, also enjoying the sound of Sakura moaning his name. Then he saw a glare directed at him.

Sakura was glaring at him for teasing her. He then smirked and stopped teasing her, instead, he crashed his lips into her and started thrusting his tongue all over her wet cavern. Her juice was so delicious. She was like his keyblade. No matter how many times he would try to get rid of it, it would just always return no matter what happened. He was addicted to her like a child addicted to candy.

Sakura arched her back once more and stretched her legs farther out to give him more access. She moaned louder and nearly screamed when Sora found her G-spot. He was like her keyblade. No matter how many times she would try to get rid of it, it would always return and be with her no matter what. She was addicted to him more than Naruto was addicted to ramen, and that was saying a lot.

She growled a bit when Sora started teasing her again. He was only roaming his tongue around her, feeling her. He didn't try thrusting his tongue into her like he did before. "Sora!" She half whined and half growled at him. He took his mouth out of her. "What's the magic word?" Sora told her, all the while smirking. Sakura glared at him and then looked away. "Please Sora-kun." Sakura muttered and also blushing a bit.

He just smirked again about how embarrassed Sakura was and how cute she was when she blushed or was embarrassed. He put his mouth back into her hot and wet cavern. The instant his mouth was back, he started thrusting his tongue all over the place which caused Sakura to go in an unstoppable motion of moaning his name and arching her back. She was gripping the bed sheets so hard that they probably would've ripped.

Then he hit her G-spot, which caused her to scream. He smirked because he found it. He started to thrust his tongue back and forth at her G-spot. He knew that she was about to come any second now, so he pulled his tongue back and then gave one last, hard thrust into her wet cavern before she came all over his face. "Sora-kun!!!"

He licked her clean and then he used two fingers to wipe off the rest of her sweet and sticky juice. Then he put his fingers to her mouth. "Suck." Sakura did as she was told without any hesitation and started sucking on his two fingers. She used her slick tongue to rub all over his fingers and tasting her own cum. Sora groaned at the feeling of her sucking and licking her cum off of his finger.

'_If she could cause me this much pleasure only by sucking two of my fingers, I wonder how it would feel if she didn't have her fingers in her mouth, but instead my-' _He didn't get to finish his thought because he was suddenly slammed against the headboard of her bed. "If you think I'll let you get away with that, you're wrong." Sakura told him in a seductive voice while smirking. She started placing butterfly kisses down his chest aldo while down his surfer shorts.

By the time she got down to her destination, his surfer shorts were already off. She stuck out her tongue and slowly started licking his shaft. He groaned in pleasure at what she was doing and he grunted a bit when she started licking him up and down like a lollipop. "Sa-pant-ku-pant-ra." He managed to get out while panting. He knew that she was teasing him like he teased her.

Sakura just smiled innocently at him before taking his the head of his shaft into her mouth. She ran her _'innocent' _tongue all over his shaft and started sucking on it. When Sora moaned in pleasure, she took more of him in. Her soft, delicate hands were running up and down the rest of his length.

"Saku-RA!!!" He yelled out the last part because she took more than half of him into her and she started rubbing his balls with her small, fragile and delicate hands. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the bed sheets. He was sweating so much because of all the pleasure she was giving him. He gave out loud moans and groans that he couldn't hold in.

Sakura inwardly smirked at what she got Sora to do. Kira started going slower. She started rubbing him slower and she stopped sucking and licking so fast and hard.

Sora opened his eyes when Sakura stopped. "Sora, if you want me to do it harder, faster, then beg." Sakura told him with a smirk. "S-Sakura, I-I want you to s-suck me harder, r-rub and r-run me f-faster. I-I w-want you to m-make me cum." Sora stuttered out while looking at a different direction and blushing, like Sakura did when he made her beg also, but he blushed harder than her.

Kira just smirked when she heard Sora beg. "My pleasure." Sakura told him. Sakura put him back into her hot and scorching mouth. She started sucking him harder while she ran her slick tongue all over him, tasting every bit of him. She ran her tongue around the top of his shaft until she put her tongue into his hole. That just caused Sora to wince a bit and pant more. He groaned again and then looked at her once more.

Her hot scorching mouth was around his shaft and she was sucking way harder and bobbing her head up and down. Her hot slick tongue was exploring him all over. Her hands were running up and down on him while squeezing him a bit. Sakura's other hand was playing with his balls. Her fingers were caressing it and would give it a good squeeze once and a while, which caused a loud moan from him. She was sweating a lot like him to and her cheeks were a bit puffed out and red. To him, she looked like a goddess, not that she isn't already a goddess in his eyes.

Then he shut his eyes. He knew that he would come any second. He couldn't take it anymore, and then he released his seed in her mouth. He arched his head back and then shouted her name. "SAKURA!!!" He was gasping for air and was panting heavily.

Sakura swallowed him all when he released his seed into her mouth. Sakura kissed the head of his shaft and then made her way back up so they were face-to-face. "Y'know, you were really tasty." Sakura told him while licking her lips.

Sora blushed a bit and then crashed his lips with Sakura. They were just kissing and nothing more until Sakura's tongue licked Sora's bottom lip, begging for an entrance like he did earlier. Sora happily granted her entrance and opened his mouth. Just like him earlier, Sakura's tongue darted into his mouth right away and started exploring and tasting everywhere in his hot cavern.

Sora let out a groan in the kiss, which caused Sakura's spines to shiver. Then Sora flipped them over so he was on top of her and all the while, he didn't break the kiss with Sakura.

Once Sora flipped them over, Sakura wrapped her smooth and delicate hands around his hair and also started playing with them a bit. This time, instead of their tongues fighting for dominance, their tongue danced with each other and did the tango. They broke when they needed air.

Sora then placed his shaft at her entrance. "Are you ready?" Sora asked her with a worried expression. Sakura nodded her head a bit because she was kind of afraid. "Okay then." Sora told her. He gave her a quick chaste kiss before pushing himself into her and officially breaking her virgin walls. He stopped there to give her time to get use to his length.

Sakura arched her back in both pain and pleasure. She had to bite back a scream and she gripped the bed sheets. There wasn't much pain, but it still kind of hurt. Sora leaned down to her and whispered something into her ear. "You can bite my shoulder if you want." Sakura just nodded her head and leaned up to Sora. She put her mouth near his shoulder and relaxed there.

Once Sora felt like Sakura was relax enough, he backed up and pushed back into her in a slow pace. She was really tight and slippery. It was hard not to thrust into her right away, but he cared for her, so he waited until she calmed down.

Sakura bit Sora's shoulder and clawed at his back when he started thrusting into her in a slow pace. She loved that he was being a gentlemen by not just thrusting into her right into her. Sakura panted in his ear and then whispered something to him. "S-Sora, please. Thrust harder, faster and deeper."

Sora just nodded his head. "My pleasure." He said just like Sakura did earlier. He then started going faster, deeper, and he pounded harder. Sakura let out endless moans and screams.

When Sora thrusted into her, he found her G-spot again. When he thrusted there, Sakura let out a louder scream and moan. So Sora started thrusting that spot again and again and again. He felt her walls tighten around him and knew that she was going to release her seed any second. It wouldn't be long until he did also.

With one last, hard thrust into her, they both came at the same time. Sora took himself out of her and layed next to her. Sakura used all the strength she had left to roll onto Sora's chest. She layed her head on his chest while her fingers danced around his 6-pack.

Sora and Sakura were both sweating and panting really hard. "Saku-hime, I just want you to know, I love you and always will." Sora told her while wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Aw, I love you to Sora-kun and I'll always love you no matter what." Sakura told him sweetly while cuddling into his chest. She really did love Sora.

Sora then pulled the blanket over both of them and brought Sakura closer to him. Sakura had her eyes closed and she fell asleep in a matter of moments after she evened her breathing. While Sakura was sleeping on Sora's chest, he was playing with her hair. He brought a strand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss.

He subconsciously smelled her. She smelled like cherry blossoms and strawberry with a hint of jasmine. He then looked at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent and peaceful, like an elegant and beautiful angel sent form heaven. He was glad that she was his and only his. He placed a small and soft kiss on her forehead. _'I will always love you no matter what.' _He thought and it was true. He would always love her. Then sleep overtook him like it overtook Sakura. There they layed, together in each other's arm. They layed in their lover's arms.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna stop it there. Sorry that it was kind of short, but I know how much all of you wanted this chapter out already. Sorry about the lemon, but it was my first one, so it wasn't that good. Again, this is my first lemon ever, so I was kind of having trouble with it. Anyway, I'll get working on this chapter more cause now I don't have writer's block for this story anymore. Also, this is NOT the end of the story. Remember, the Cherry Blossom festival. You didn't think that I would forget that now would I. And also, here's some questions for you guys to think about…**

**1. Will Sakura and Sora's relationship stay a secret for long?**

**2. What will happen during the Cherry Blossom Festival?**

**3. What about Karauxs?**

**4. What will happen with her?**

**5. Will Sakura ever forgive her ex. Friends?**

**6. Will Karin finally die!!!??? Yes, she will die. ^_^**

**But here are the two most important questions. Does Sasuke love Sakura? And if he does, will he tell her before she leaves? Stay tune to find out!!!**


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry everyone about not updating much, but I've been kinda busy with school.

Also, I've been kinda addicted to this other site, gaiaonline.

So I'll try to update more often. Also, I'll put up a sneak preview of the next chapter later.

I can't really do it now cause I'm doing this at school. But I just wanted you guys to know.

Well, I guess that all. Ja ne!

**~Brenda**


End file.
